


Currently Untitled High School AU

by toboldlydammitjim



Category: Cut & Run - Fandom, Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Angst, M/M, eventually tyzane and nickels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlydammitjim/pseuds/toboldlydammitjim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU with tynick angst because what else do I write (posted on tumblr awhile back but updated a bit to post on here):</p>
<p>Nick O'Flaherty could have probably dated any girl he set his eyes on at school, heck he'd already dated a fair share of them, but of course he had to fall for Tyler fucking Grady. Teammate, star player, ladies man and most importantly his best friend.</p>
<p>Falling for his best friend had never been part of the plan, but when it came to Ty, he'd just kind of tripped.</p>
<p>Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Currently Untitled High School AU

Nick O'Flaherty could have probably dated any girl he set his eyes on at school, heck he'd already dated a fair share of them, but of course he had to fall for Tyler fucking Grady. Teammate, star player, ladies man and most importantly _his best friend._

Also known as the boy currently seated next to him drumming out a rhythm on the desk as Nick tried to read over his paper for him.

Nigh sighed heavily, glancing up at Ty who only shrugged and continued tapping. Nick let his gaze linger a moment longer over Ty’s hands before forcing them back to the paper.

Falling for his best friend had never been part of the plan, but when it came to Ty, he'd just kind of tripped.

Literally.

\--

It was the first day of high school and Nick hadn’t been paying attention, his foot slipped on the last step getting off the bus but before he could try to catch his balance a hand had shot out and caught him.

That might have been the end of it right there if it hadn’t been for the fact that the supportive hand had connected with a fresh bruise on Nick's arm and he had been too startled to bite back a painful yelp before he ripped away from the contact.

He’d felt pathetic as he opened his mouth to form some sort of explanation as to why he’d jumped but before he could speak the other boy smiled brilliantly, eyes twinkling, and only apologized for startling him.

But even behind the shining eyes Nick could feel the boy’s gaze on him still, analyzing, like he was trying to work out a puzzle and Nick noticed his eyes flick to his long sleeved flannel, in the first week of August. And Nick could guess exactly what he was trying to put together. He’d wanted to look away but instead Nick had held his eyes.

After that he'd expected him to turn away and sneer but instead he’d held his gaze for another moment before offering his hand and his name.

Nick had tried to ignore the way his heart flipped at the feeling of Ty’s warm hand in his. When they quickly became inseparable after that it was a feeling he figured he would go on trying to ignore the rest of his life.

That was two years ago.

\--

Ty Grady impatiently watched Nick look over his history homework, pointedly not staring at the way he taped the pen against his lips as he read.

It was their usual afternoon routine. Ty had gotten his first paper back freshmen year with a C+ and when he looked over at Nick's he'd seen an A+ and accused his best friend of holding out on him. So Nick helped Ty with history, which in reality was mostly Nick attempting to get Ty to sit down and focus long enough to write the actual paper, and in exchange Ty helped Nick with science. Ty was good at science, despite the fact that Nick often accused him of causing small explosions on purpose and swore he was trying to burn his eyebrows off, it was a good trade off. 

He didn't remember Nick’s lips having always been so much of a distraction though. He swallowed hard taping his fingers against the desk restlessly again. “Well,” he demanded breaking Nick’s concentration, “It’s fine right? Can we go? we are going to be late for practice.”

\--

The first time Nick tastes Ty’s lips they taste like cheap beer and malt liquor.

They're at a party celebrating a big win at the end of the season. As the party winds down the two of them end up in a search for more beer, which sends them stumbling down the stairs to the basement. They managed to barely remain upright, clinging to each other for balance, until Ty missed the last step and sent them tumbling to the ground.

The second his world stopped tumbling Nick began laughing. From his back he stared up at Ty who was grinning at him in confusion. Nick moved to grip Ty’s arms, getting ready to roll Ty over and pin him before Ty became full reoriented after the fall. But then he stopped abruptly.

Wrestling drunk on the floor with your best friend is pretty safe territory. However doing so with a boner with a friend you happen to have a huge crush on, is not. Nick was frozen, waiting for his heartbeat to slow down to normal, trying to quickly get himself under control before Ty could notice.

Ty started to pull off him quickly, but he shifted against Nick trying to push himself up off the floor and Nick realized Ty was hard too.

Without thinking Nick reached his arm out, grabbing Ty’s shoulder before he could pull away completely. Ty stilled, remaining over Nick, pushed up on his hands and knees but only because Nick’s hand on his shoulder was effectively stopping him from bolting. Nick could feel the tension practically vibrating off of him.  “Ty?”

Ty finally meet Nick’s eyes for a moment and Nick caught a flash of fear but also something else, as if he’s daring Nick to say something. Nick suddenly recalled the first time he met Ty’s eyes with a similar expression. Heat filled Nick, from the booze coursing through his veins but also from Ty’s hot breath against his face. Throwing caution to the wind Nick pulled at Ty’s shoulder, trying to draw him closer, and Ty, although his eyes widen slightly, let him.

Ty gasped out quietly when their bodies connected again. Both of them able to feel the other through their jeans. Then Ty’s mouth met Nick’s. Nothing was tentative about their first kiss, it was messy and frenzied. Ty’s kissed him like he’d never get the chance again, and when Nick kissed him back it is as if he’d been fantasizing about Ty’s mouth for years, which he had.

Ty’s body beared down on Nick as he leaned harder into the kiss and Nick returned as good as he got, fisting his hand in Ty’s hair. Ty’s hips rolled against Nick and he slid Ty’s lip between his teeth, letting out a low groan, encouraging Ty to move more.

Anyone else and Nick would have rolled them over pinning them beneath him but Nick was afraid to break whatever temporary insanity this was between them, afraid moving would jolt sense back into both of them. Instead he let the feeling of Ty’s weight ground him down in the moment.

Nick reached for Ty’s hand, gripping it gently and pulling it down between them. It only took a few moments of bucking and writhing around on the floor together, Ty barely had his hands down Nick’s pants and Nick had his own shoved down ty’s hastily unbuttoned jeans when they both came with ragged breaths and Nick’s teeth closing over the juncture of Ty’s neck as he tried to muffle a shout.

Ty’s body shuddered against Nick one more time before he rolled off onto his back to lay next to Nick on the hard ground, exhaling loudly. As the world came back to Nick the basement was filled with only their breathing, a heavy silence as he waited to see if the world would end up crashing down on them now.

Nick itched to say something but the haze of alcohol and sex made his thoughts murky, his head was only filled with _Holy shit_ and _I hope someone locked the door._

“I think everyone’s passed out anyway” Ty mumbled next to him.

Nick hadn’t realized he’d spoken out loud as they drifted off to sleep.

\--

Nick woke up with a raging headache and a very uncomfortable mess in his pants. And Ty’s arm thrown casually around him. Fuck.

He carefully tried to extract himself while Ty was still sleeping peacefully, maybe Ty wouldn’t remember what had happened and they could go on pretending like this never happened. This was not how Nick meant for this to happen. He’d never meant for this to happen at all. But this was probably the worst possible way it could have.

Ty rolled over and blinked at Nick, eyes opening and closing slowly. Nick could see faint traces of a blush rising in his face as he put together the surroundings. He braced himself for Ty’s reaction.

Ty’s mouth curved up in a smile. “I always thought you’d be a good lay O.”

Air rushed to Nick’s lungs again. Maybe this doesn’t have to change everything. He returned Ty’s smile with a small one of his own.

Ty turned on to his side before pushing up to sit. “I’ve gotta get home or Mom will shoot me. See you at practice later?” Ty ran a hand quickly through his hair, trying to smooth out his clothes as he stood.

Nick nodded at him, sitting up after him on the floor. As Ty turned away though Nick caught the confident expression Ty wore when they woke up flicker and disappear. Nick swallowed his nerves, searching for something he could say to ease the tension between them. “See you later!” He called after Ty, “Try not to get hard looking at my ass during practice.”

Ty flipped him off, but his smile returned.

\--

They never really talked about it after that. But they slowly fell into a holding pattern. Finding each other at the end of parties. Waiting til the night died down and sneaking off into bedrooms. Making excused to leave friend gatherings together, or separately and meeting back up again later.  Late nights after grueling practices with quick blow jobs in the showers. There were kisses slammed up against lockers after a win, the adrenaline highs and sweat, and the risk of discovery adding fuel to the fire.

And was easy. Easier than Nick ever dreamed it would be. Because it was just for fun. Because they didn’t talk about feelings. But sometimes Nick wondered why if it was so easy he felt ice in his veins when Ty went home with another girl at a party instead of lingering until almost dawn with Nick to slip away. Or why he felt empty after their quick session in the showers when Ty snuck out leaving him to follow alone after. He wondered why his heart still ached when he looked at Ty even though he had what he wanted. He refused to admit the answer to himself. Because he knew why, because fun and easy is not the same as love.

\--

Then Ty met Zane Garrett.

 

 


End file.
